Prince To King
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: YAOI! Rath is about to become king and need a partner. Rune is trying his hardest to slove a little problem so he can become Rath's bride. Read about the twists and turns of this adventure. Slight AU Setting. COMPLETE! Chap 7 replaced so read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own Dragon Knights. This is why I must revert to fanfiction to get my ideas across.

Me~ I am back with a better Dragon Knights fic!

Rune~ Do we dare ask what this one is about?

Rath~ I want to know.

Thatz~ Am I going to play a bigger part?

Me~ Stop asking questions all at once!

Kharl~ Will I even have a part in this fic?

Me~ Ok Rune and Rath you two will like this. I it is really nothing but you two getting married.

Rune+Rath~ ^_^

Me~ Thatz you will play a bigger part.

Thatz~ Yes I get to show off my superior gambling skills!

Me~ Actually no you don't.

Thatz~ Damn you.

Me~ And how could I leave out the second hottest demon of the manga!

Kharl~ I'm in second.

Me~ Sorry but Rath is hotter then you. Not to mention he has that helpless thing going on with him.

Kharl~ Note to self seem more helpless.

Me~ Oh yes there is going to be two original characters in this, but they play no major parts. Those two are going to be Kharla, Kharl's wife, and his daughter Liminality. Though I do own those two, they are characters that I use in my Dungeons and Dragons role-playing group. 

Kharl~ I'm married!

Me~ Yes and now onto the fic!

Prince to King

Chap 1~ Unusual Changes

"Rath Illuser get your ass down here!" Alfeegi roared pointing a finger at Rath, who was up in a tree.

"Only if I get out of lessons." Rath proposed smiling.

"Can't do that. You need the training before becoming king." 

"Then I am not coming down."

"Well Rune is down in the gar-" Rath jumped down from his perch looking frantically for the elf.

"I don't see him Alfeegi. Are you sure that you saw him? Wait!" Rath yelled in realization, he was tricked.

"Rath you need to be looking for a potential bride. The crowning is in three weeks and you need some one by your side.

"Alfeegi began to preach as he dragged Rath back to class.

"I think Rune would make a cute bride." Rath said do innocently.

"That's not what I meant. As king you are going to need to produce an heir. If you married Rune then the line would end again." Alfeegi explained sighing.

"If not having an heir meant having Rune I would take Rune any day." Rath muttered looking down.

"So tried to skip again?" Thatz chirped swatting Rath on the back. 

"Please don't encourage him Thatz. He provides enough of that on his own.

"Please save me Thatz! Those classes are so boring and they won't let me kill demons." Rath pleaded hanging onto Thatz's shirt.

"Rath what are you trying to get out of this time?" Rune emerged from a connection path. He was wringing his hair out and the black and white splatter outfit he was wearing clung to his figure.

"I-I-I." Rath stuttered looking at the ground. He was turning the color of his dragon.

"Please convince him to stay in class Rune. There is only three weeks left, and he still hasn't found a bride yet. Please help out here?" Alfeegi begged tears rolling down him face.

"Do you think that you could make Alfeegi's job a bit easier and stay in class?" Rune smiled tilting his head cutely.

"Will do." Rath turned on his heel, giving Rune the saddest face he had ever seen, and walked away. Alfeegi mouthed a thank you and ran up to the prince yokai. Rune tried to chase after them but Thatz held him back.

"You can't go to him yet. Not until we find out how to fix your problem." Thatz whispered brushing Rune's tears away.

"He looked so sad Thatz. I need to go to him." 

"Not until we can find a way to get you to produce an heir for him. Please be patient." Thatz stroked Rune's hair until he clamed down.

"Are we any closer to finding that out?" 

"Nope. There is no one in this castle that I trust enough. Well besides Kai-Stern and the only person that comes first to mind in this is Kharl." Thatz explained.

"Please lets try Kharl. There may not be as much risk as we think." Rune looked desperate.

"Ooh no. He is the last person that I would go to and I mean last. Even then I am not keen on going to him." 

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could kill us and then how would you marry Rath?" 

"What about the Dragon Lord? I am sure he could help us. Cesia! She may know something." Thatz could see the panic welling up in Rune's eyes.

"The Dragon Lord is open minded but I am not sure if he is that open minded. Not to mention Cesia may be the default bride if Rath doesn't choose in time." Thatz sighed pushing his hair out of his eyes. With the crowning getting closer and closer Rune was going into over time of finding the info that he needed.

"That means its not like she wants to marry him then. So we could ask.

"I think she wants to be his bride and she knows that if he doesn't choose she will be it. Which is why she is so nice to the princess's that come. I have heard her give wrong directions to them when they are wondering around looking for Rath. She is a clever one." Thatz circled Rune into a hug as the young elf cried.

"Is everything against me marrying Rath?" Thatz let Rune cry until scheduled, Rune passed out. 

"Better rush you back to the infirmary." Thatz picked up Rune and ran to the medical wing.

"No Rath! If the Hipalfia's want more land you tell them no. They border the Zinfidel's and they are just warming up to us." Alfeegi yelled slamming his fist down on the table.

"If I said yes they would stop pestering us." Rath sighed lounging in his chair.

"Alfeegi this is why we have Kai-Stern. He was made Chief of Foreign Affairs. Never during my rule did I do any of this stuff." The Dragon Lord voiced hoping to save Rath.

"Well he should know the basic knowledge of this. There may be times Kai-Stern is not present and he will have to deal with them." Alfeegi argued.

"Isn't that the reason why we have other ambassadors?" Rath asked looking around.

"They all may be out doing other things or on vacation." Alfeegi growled.

"No wonder why the lord snick out all the time." Ruwalk whispered over to Rath.

"When I become king does that mean no more demon hunting?"

"Afraid so." 

"My Lady! Lord Rune has collapsed again." Cernozura puffed as the doors flew open.

"I'll be there in a moment. Lord, gentlemen." Raseleane bowed as she rushed out of the room with Rath at her heels.

"Thatz just brought him in. Says he had another break down." Cernozura informed as they ran down the corridor.

"Cesia isn't anywhere to be found?"

"We went to her first, but he didn't wake up."

"This has happened more then once?" Rath asked from behind them.

"Yes and they have become more and more recent." Cernozura informed.

"Do you know the cause?"

"We've asked many times but he won't tell. Says the stress of work." Raseleane sped into the room and placed her hands above Rune's eyes. There was a faint glow, a spark and then she back away smiling.

"Is he ok? Why didn't he wake up?" Rath blurted out looking from Rune to Raseleane.

"Don't worry he is just sleeping right now. To tired to wake up from what he told me. But I think a kiss might wake him up a bit." She winked ushering everyone out. Rath blushed looking completely confused.

"Why not love?" Rath leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Rune's soft lips. Nodding in content Rath walked off whistling. Rune's soft eyes fluttered open, smiling as he place his fingertips to his lips.

Me~ So how was the first chap?

Rune~ Great! I got kissed!

Rath~ Sucked. No action.

Kharl~ I got mentioned!

Thatz~ Oh yes that was a much better part then the last fic. I was in there for the same amount of time.

Me~ Well I wasn't asking you guys. I was asking the readers.

All~ People are reading this! :: all run away::

Me~ Opps. ^_^ Well please R&R. Byes for now! 


	2. Bridal Candidate

Disclaimer~ The rights have not popped up on E-Bay yet, so for now I do not own Dragon Knights.

Me~ Ok the first chap didn't go over well, it sucked.

Thatz~ That's cause I wasn't in it enough.

Me~ Couldn't be that.

Rath~ Well this chap should be better! I get to bitch slap Cesia!

Rune~ You shouldn't be proud of that.

Me~ Yes this chap is way better and longer, I think the second longest chap I have written for this story. Oh yes and to clear up any confusion. In the fic I am going to refer to Rune as both an elf and a faerie in this chap. For my own little less confusion purposes male faerie are going to be called elves and female faeries are going to keep the name of faeries. The manga calls Rune a faeires and an elf so I have no real idea what he is besides half dragon.

Rune~ Then why do I get called a faerie!

Me~ You shall see why later! Bwahahaha!

Rune~ I don't like the sounds of this…

Thatz~ Well get on with it.

Me~ Onto the fic!

Prince to King

Chap 2~ Bridal Candidate

"Thatz I'm so happy!" Rune giggled twirling around.

"Cause Rath just chased away another princess?"

"That too but I haven't had time to tell you. About a week ago Rath kissed me! Sure I was half asleep but still!" Rune smiled giggling some more.

"So that's why you have been so giddy. Well today at noon you should be even happier." Thatz smiled.

"I should be sad! Today he is picking his future bride!" Rune yelled catching Thatz off guard with the sudden mood swing.

"Rumor is he is going to pick you. Lady Raseleane has been strategically muttering that he doesn't care about an heir."

"Then-then!" Rune was at a loss for words.

"I would suggest that you pretty yourself up. You need to show Cesia who is the prettier bride." Thatz winked.

"I am not a girl!" Rune yelled chasing Thatz up a tree before skipping away to his room.

"I hope Rath can handle that elf." Thatz muttered climbing down.

"That was the last willing bride and you chased her away!" Alfeegi was starting to see red.

"We don't want to betroth you Rath, but we will if needed be." Ruwalk tried to reason.

"I am not marrying Cesia if that is what you mean." Rath growled fingering his bell.

"Unless you pick some one then that is who you are going to marry." Ruwalk answered perfectly calm.

"You can forget about an heir if I have to marry her." Rath put his hands behind his head and planted his feet on the table.

"I'm sorry but you need some one by your side." Alfeegi said calmly, getting his stares.

"I really see no problem in Rath marrying Rune." The Dragon Lord spoke giving a glare that would back up his statement.

"They could adopt a child." Kai-Stern suggested.

"It wouldn't be the true heir." Alfeegi sounded like he wasn't going to accept any other suggestions.

"I'm not the true heir and look where I am. In three weeks I am going to rule over this country. So I am going to marry Rune." All could see the yokai in Rath coming out more and more with every word.

"Excuse me but all the bridal candidates are here." The Lady Raseleane bowed as she walked in.

"Thank you." The Lord bowed back and they all followed her into the gardens. Rath has a smug look on his face, Alfeegi looked worried as hell and the rest where smiling nervously. The gardens where filled with female faeries to humans of all kinds. Most of them where in bridal fair, with the exception of a few in very risqué looking outfits. Rath almost ran when he saw a princess walking around in nothing but leather boots, and a bikini. Alfeegi was scouting the crowds looking for people that where not suppose to be there, namely Rune. Yet the elf was a very tricky one in the disguise department. Looking feminine already, he just curled his hair and put it up into a ponytail. His attire was a soft blue robe with a white tunic under it. Strategically avoiding Alfeegi, Rune made his way up into Rath's line of sight.

"Are you really going to go through with this? Alfeegi is going to be so angry." Lady Raseleane whispered over to Rath.

"He can snuff it. As king I deserve the right to marry whom I love."

"Then you shall rule as a fine king."

" Now for your attention. I am going to call your names and when I do can you please come up and do your thing." Ruwalk read off getting a much larger scroll.

"Althemia of Nadel." A small aqua skinned girl came out. She was wearing a sea blue sequin mermaid style dress with matching seashell jewels in her green hair. 

"Hello Lord Rath." She smiled, bowed and walked away.

"Now I shall present Inaria-" 

"Ruwalk I have chosen my sutor." Rath informed smiling.

"So soon? But there are still so many pretty gems out there." Alfeegi butted in waving his hand out to the waiting crowd.

"I do not need to see petty introductions to chose my partner. I see them right before my eyes." 

"The please bring the lovely one out." Alfeegi smiled gritting his teeth. Rath moved towards the crowd having the masses giggle, smile and fawn at his feet. As he got to the front a path seemed to form in front of his as all the girls moved making way. As he passed some fainted, other cried as he ignored them, some growled and a few fought wit each other to get his attention. Rath continued forward until he stopped in front of Cesia and the cleverly disguised Rune.

"I knew you would pick me Lord Rath." Cesia sighed happily running to his arms spread open. Rath quickly side stepped her and continued on his way. Cesia turned quickly stalking up behind him.

"Cesia let it go. I am not going to pick you." Rath whispered over his shoulder.

"Rath Illuser how dare you do this to me!" She growled loudly barring her fangs.

"Easily. I am going to keep walking, ignore you, pick my partner, marry them and then when wedding night comes I will ravish them like no tomorrow." Rath answered happily giving Cesia the middle finger. Rune was blushing on the verge of a nosebleed and fainting. Alfeegi on the other hand…well was the complete opposite. 

"That is no way-" Alfeegi was at a loss for words, more to angry to speak. Ruwalk was snickering, Kai-Stern and the Lord where both on the ground laughing; Tetheus had his usual ass kicking smirk on his face and Lady Raseleane was smiling like nothing happened. Rath confidently walked up to Rune, who was fighting down his nosebleed, and took the delicate pale chin into his hand.

"My what a lovely faerie." Rath teased leading Rune up to the front.

"This is absurd! I refuse to accept this! My lord please stop laughing and help me!" Alfeegi shrieked pulling out his hair.

"Get the stick up out of your ass and accept it. Rath is going to marry Rune." Ruwalk snickered.

"WHAT!" Alfeegi some how gained flames and had a glare that would put Nadil to shame. Well the flames came from Fire trying to set Alfeegi on fire, but we won't tell him that.

"Please don't hurt me!" Ruwalk pleaded backing into a corner. Rath continued to lead Rune, by the chin, until the rounded the corner into the hedge maze, once they where a good 50 meters into the maze they stopped.

"W-Why so far away L-Lord Rath?" Rune tripped over his words looking around.

"Do you want Alfeegi to kill us? And for you my little water gem its Rath." He circled one of his arms around Rune's waist bringing him as close as possible. Rune blushed as every inch of his body was pressed against Rath's.

"What about the others? There where a lot of pretty-"

"Playing coy now Rune honey? A few minutes ago you looked pretty excited to be picked."  Rath ground his body against Rune's earning a beautiful gasp from the elf.

"R-Rath." Rune rested his head on Rath's shoulder, letting out small puffs of breath.

"Will you accept the last name of Illuser?" Rath whispered playing with the ends of Rune's still curly hair.

"Y-y-you w-want m-m-me to be y-your." Rune was slowly hoping that a nosebleed wasn't coming on.

"Oh yes. I want you to be more then my spouse, I want you as a mate. My mate." Rath grinded harder against Rune, in turn, making the blond bite down on Rath's shoulder to muffle the scream.

"Is that the faerie way of saying yes or where you just marking me for your own?" Rune let go and examined the mark he left. There was a good impression of his teeth imbedded in the skin, blood leaking out from the inner most and outer most rims of the mark.

"I-I-I-I." Rune stared frightened at the mark.

"Don't worry you won't die. But I need to make sure that everything knows your mine." Rath slid his fangs down Rune's neck and bit down on the parallel place of where Rune bit him. Rune's ocean orbs contracted as he felt the fangs pierce his skin and enter into his soft flesh. A liquid dripped out of Rath's fangs and entered into Rune's blood stream. Soon the elf felt a warm sensation flow through his body changing his blood.

"Rath what did you do? I feel different." Rune trembled leaning on to Rath with his full weight.

"I have made your blood poisonous to all whom try to touch it. I am the only one that will be allowed." Rath brought Rune's hair down and started to straighten it out.

"No one?"

"Only our off spring can but no one else. Anyone that tries to have you shall die. You are mine." Rath began to lick up the blood trailing down Rune's shoulder.

"Then, I shall accept the name Illuser as my own." 

"Now Alfeegi has no say in my bride. Lets announce." Rath started to skip away dragging Rune behind him.

"Can't we wait until we are in the castle? Cesia looked pretty pissed." Rune squeaked keeping up with Rath along the grass path.

"I am going to want witnesses if either of them tries to kill us. I'm sure that the Lord and Kai-Stern could hold them back…I think…" Rath assured him.

"You better be right." Rath gave an annoyed look at the fire dragon knight.

"Though I will admit you looked really cute as a girl you look drop dead sexy as a guy." Rath quickly turned on his heel giving Rune a small kiss before going on his original way.

"T-Thank you." Rune blushed following meekly. 

"I have chosen my spouse. Rune Illuser!" Rath announced as the reentered the gardens.

"He gave Rune his name?" This stopped Alfeegi from strangling Ruwalk, who was almost purple. 

"Congrats!" Kai-Stern yelled as the rest of the officers and the royal family joined in the clapping. Rath smiled leading Rune for a slow kiss. Rune slipped his tongue past Rath's teeth attempting payback for the stolen kiss back in the maze. Rath smiled against Rune's lips and purred and he pushed Rune's robe to the side giving Alfeegi a nice view of the mark. Alfeegi paled and fainted, landing lip to lip on Ruwalk who blushed madly.

Me~ Ok yes that was the best chap so far!

Thatz~ It was the second chap, so there isn't much to compare it to.

Rune~ Your just jealous that you only got a bit part.

Kharl~ More then me.

Me~ Hon you get a really big part in the fourth chap. Not to mention Kharla and Lim pop up.

Kharl~ ^_^

Me~ Yes I know Alfeegi and Kai-Stern die in the mange by now but I couldn't take it, I swear I was going into a depression because of it. Not really but it sounded good. So to keep my out of it I kept them alive, aren't I nice.

Rath~ Shouldn't you thank the reviewers?

Me~ Oh yes well here we go!

JupiterLover~ Ahh yes Rath and Rune shall end up together at the end! Why would I pair Rath up with some one like Cesia? Thanks for reading.

Bombaygoku~ Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

IceHeart3000~ Rune has prevailed in the winning of Rath's heart! Which wasn't hard since I swear he fell for Rune in the first vol. of the manga. Thanks for reading.

And cookies for all that have read and told me that my story is great. Also I am not sure if I should make the last chap a lemon? I am still battling with that theory. Well tell me what I should do faithful readers! 

All~ Byes for now! 


	3. Keep Away

Disclaimer~ I do not own Dragon Knights. The only people that I own are in my head. And Nop who lives in my sock drawer.

Me~ I am pure evil! Bwahahahaha!

Rune~ Umm why?

Me~ For I have raised the rating and added a lemon into the chap!

Rath~ Between Rune and I????

Me~ That doesn't happen until the last chap.

Rath~ T-T

Me~ Well you people are just going to have to sit tight and read. Onto the fic!

Prince to King

Chap 3~ Keep Away

"Rath that was the most unacceptable-why? And you gave Rune-not to mention Ruwalk." Alfeegi rambled shoving more tissue up his nose. He got a lovely nosebleed when he found out about the kiss. The group went into the council room after all the guests had left to discuss the previous events.

"What was I suppose to do? I knew that if I didn't give my name then you would have broken us up." Rath batted back pissed.

"You really didn't have to flip of Cesia like that. In front of all those people no less." Kai-Stern reprimanded.

"You shouldn't talk. Both you and the lord where laughing." Tetheus finally spoke leaning against the wall. Rune kept to himself, hiding as much as possible. His hair fell to the sides surrounding his face, which was in his hands hiding his tears.

"If the only thing preventing me from being with Rune is an heir then I quit. I refuse to be king if I have to give up MY mate." Rath yelled standing up.

"You are not going to quit and you are going to march yourself to Cesia and-"

"You kissed Ruwalk." Rath smiled. Alfeegi went fire engine red and started yet another nosebleed.

"He's gay as well but won't let Rath marry Rune." Kai-Stern whispered under his breath.   

"Well as the almost former ruler I say that Rath can and will marry Rune. As Kai-Stern suggested before they can adopt if they want to." The lord announced clapping his hands together.

"Did you hear that Rune. We're getting married." Rath smiled bringing his face level to Rune's.

"That's great." Rune muffled through his hands. Rath slowly removed Rune's hands from his face and took them into his own.

"I'm happy." Rune sniffed wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

"Please don't cry. It doesn't suit you." Rath kissed away his tears, stopping mostly at the lips.

"I wasn't crying." Rune smiled giving Rath a small kiss back.

"Well I have to cancel the class for today. So all of you out, out." Raseleane shooed them all out of the room with the exception of Kai-Stern and Alfeegi.

"No class happy day!" Rath yawned putting his arms around Rune.

"If you stopped skipping then you would have been done months ago." Rune chided leaning into Rath.

"But skipping was so much fun. I got to see you down at the lake."

"You what!" Rune shouted blushing.

"You have nothing to hide Rune honey. I would have seen you eventually." Rath smiled sucking on Rune's shoulder.

"Rath…" Rune growled.

"Yes honey?" Rath answered sweetly back nipping at Rune's ear.

"You pervert!" Rune dropped his trademark 500lb weight on Rath.

"But you love me so why should it matter." Rath shouted from his spot in the ground.

"Yes I love you but you saw me in the nude before you said that!" Rune shouted back walking away.

"Rune honey, water gem please come back and get me out of the ground!"

"Alfeegi you can be more immature then Rath sometimes." Kai-Stern complained pulling Alfeegi along with a rope.

"I am not immature!" Alfeegi yelled back.

"Then why are you so uptight about seeing Ruwalk." At the mention of a certain yellow dragon officers name Alfeegi blushed and attempted to run for it. Unlucky for him the rope didn't break.

"You don't have to make a declaration of love to him, just talk. He's still shaken up about it."

"Then I should let him be. He may not want to talk to me." Alfeegi said hoping it would help his case.

"Ruwalk would be even more shaken up if you didn't talk to him. He likes you a lot." Kai-Stern thought to himself but also said out loud.

"He likes me!" Alfeegi shouted.

"Who said that?" Kai-Stern shouted back.

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"I heard you say it!"

"You heard nothing! I said nothing!"

"You so said something!"

"Well you can find out for yourself. Have fun." Kai-Stern pushed Alfeegi into Ruwalk's office and locked the door.

"Kai-Stern let me out right now!" Alfeegi shouted banging his head on the door.

"Hello." Came the meek reply from the only person sitting on the bay window. Alfeegi turned around to see a blushing Ruwalk sitting on the cushion seat. Alfeegi blushed, and once again, started to lose blood through his nose. Ruwalk quickly grabbed his handkerchief and started to attend to Alfeegi's nose problem, whom blushed even more.

"You don't have to." Alfeegi backed up until he hit the door.

"Calm down. There is only a bit left." He licked a clean part of the cloth and started to get rid of the residue. Alfeegi started to calm down until the cloth slipped and glided over his lips, and then both froze.

"Sorry." Ruwalk folded up the cloth, put it in his pocket and stared at the ground.

"I-its ok." Alfeegi looked up at the ceiling, well any place other then Ruwalk's face. Allowing only daring glances Ruwalk noticed that Alfeegi was tied up around the midsection, arms also bound.

"Would you like me to untie you? I'm sure that, that must be uncomfortable." Ruwalk offered smiling.

"S-sure." Alfeegi nodded straightening up a bit. Ruwalk reached around and started to try and untie the knot. Alfeegi blushed even more as he was pressed into Ruwalk's body. Trying to look everywhere but Ruwalk's face was deemed useless. No matter what he did Alfeegi had to look at him. Ruwalk was biting his lower lip trying to undo the knot and to make sure that he didn't ravish Alfeegi right there.

'God don't kill me.' Alfeegi thought timidly bringing himself forward until his lips met Ruwalk's own. Ruwalk froze in both action, though and breath. Alfeegi was consciously kissing him! Ok a little tentative but still a kiss. He tightened his grip earning the cutest squeak in return. Miraculously one of the rope loops caught the door handle, untying Alfeegi as he walked forward. Bound no more Alfeegi's arms wiggled up to Ruwalk's neck allowing no room for air between them. Ruwalk, not as lucky as Alfeegi, tripped on the rope and fell towards the floor. Gravity taking over caused them to crash.

"Ouch." Alfeegi winced holding his head.

"I'm sorry." Ruwalk went back to his meek self.

"Guess you are going to have to make it up to me." Alfeegi whispered taking Ruwalk's fingers to his mouth sucking on each digit.

"I-I" Ruwalk went bright red at the dual meaning.

"First thing you need to do it shut up and kiss me." He brought down Ruwalk's face to meet him in the best kiss of the day so far.

!&Lemon here people so skip down until you see this again. For all you people that want to read it keep going&!

Alfeegi moaned into the kiss as Ruwalk pressed his tongue to his lips and past the teeth. It explored greedily taking in every crevice and taste, blueprinting it in his mind. His fingers made their way down Alfeegi's shirt pulling the hems up from his pants lifting it over his shirt.

"Alfeegi you've been holding out on us." Ruwalk teased as he scanned over the bare chest in front of him.

"No I haven't. Just been saving myself for you." Alfeegi teased back starting on Ruwalk's own shirt.

"Cute comment." Ruwalk attached himself onto Alfeegi's neck sucking, biting scraping and licking every part. Alfeegi stopped moving as he felt passion flood his veins and made his arm hairs stand on end. Ruwalk licked a wet trail up to the others ear and started nibbling. Alfeegi gave seductive mews and moans making his partner get hard with anticipation. He was soon granted a small scream and he started on the space in the back of the ear.

"You like that?" Alfeegi could only nod, face flushed, hot and breath to ragged to answer. Ruwalk gave small kisses and phantom touches along his chest making Alfeegi squirm and squeak under him. Ruwalk grinned to himself as he licked over one of Alfeegi's nipples and began to slowly play with the other one.

"Gya don't stop!" Alfeegi yelled as he arched up. Taking que he attacked biting it then giving soothing licks making the poor nub almost go painfully tender. Alfeegi's hands threaded through Ruwalk's black hair guiding him to its twin. Ruwalk easily complied and glided over. After that one was done he moved down the abdomen tracing all the natural lines with his tongue. He quickly dipped it into Alfeegi's navel making the poor officer arch his hips off the floor. Finding the annoying cloth a.k.a pants in his way he quickly discarded them into a random corner of the room with the boxers he was wearing.

"You really have been holding out on us." Ruwalk slowly scanned up and down Alfeegi's naked body staring mostly at the erection his lover was sporting.

"And you are to clothed." Alfeegi pointed out finishing what he started. The shirt went off first and slowly the pants came off but not without a few ministrations to his chest.

"I am not going to finish what I started if you keep going like this." Ruwalk moaned out pulling Alfeegi off his chest.

"Who said you get to be on top?"

"Since I was the one that fell on top." Whatever retort Alfeegi was going to say stopped in his throat and came out as a scream when Ruwalk took his head into his mouth.

'Vocal isn't he he?' He began to swirl his tongue around dipping into the slit once in a while to hear a new scream come out of that mouth he was addicted to. 

"Ruwalk!" He screamed as he was taken in all the way warm heat surrounding both his mind and his member. Ruwalk bobbed his head up and down creating a vacuum that was starting to drive Alfeegi over the edge. Running his tongue up and down the underside he found the most effective for he could see silent screams being issued. Just before Alfeegi could find a release from all the torture he was being put through Ruwalk let him go. Alfeegi gave a moan/mew of protest sending glares down. Ruwalk quickly got up and rummaged through his desk. Before Alfeegi could issue another protest Ruwalk was back and lifting his legs up and over his shoulders. 

"What was so important that you had to leave me?"

"You want it to hurt when I go into you?" Ruwalk held up a bottle of jasmine oil.

"Good point." Alfeegi looked away embarrassed. 

"Now just relax and don't think about the pain to much." Ruwalk dipped his first finger into the bottle then pushed against Alfeegi's entrance. He met some resistance but got through slightly easily. Alfeegi relaxed as much as he could feel more discomfort then pain. Wait there was the pain when Ruwalk added another finger in. He gave a small pained squeak trying to think of something better. He gave another, louder, squeak as the third and last finger was added going in an out spreading motion.

"It would hurt a lot worse if this doesn't happen." Ruwalk whispered burying his face into Alfeegi's abs. What pain he felt went away as stars burst forth in his vision and he cried out in pure ecstasy.

'Found it!' Ruwalk pushed in farther this time hitting it again. Alfeegi thrashed around screaming to go in deeper. Ruwalk withdrew his fingers and rubbed some more oil over his own neglected erection. Alfeegi tensed up as something much larger was trying to push through his tight ring.

"Relax, I am not trying to hurt you." Ruwalk started to push in slowly letting Alfeegi adjust to the pain. Alfeegi held back little screams of pain as he felt like he was being ripped in half. Soon Ruwalk was able to get all the way in and sat solitary waiting for Alfeegi to tell him to continue. Alfeegi started to move his hips in circling motions growling. Ruwalk slowly withdrew and slammed back in again. Alfeegi's pain was being replaced by pleasure as Ruwalk began to slam into him.

"I am not going to kill you if you go faster and harder." Ruwalk snickered as he changed his angle and slammed in faster. More stars burst forth as Alfeegi's prostrate was hit over and over again, each hit getting deeper and faster then the one before it.

"I-I'm going…" Alfeegi couldn't get the rest of the sentence out as Ruwalk's hand wrapped around his member giving massage like squeezes. This only lasted for a short while as a hot flooding motion spread through Alfeegi's body making his cum all over Ruwalk's hand and his stomach. Ruwalk only held out for a little while before exploding inside Alfeegi. Before his arms failed him he was able to pull out and roll to his lovers side. Only slightly recovering from his release Alfeegi rolled to his side and cuddled into Ruwalk falling asleep.

"I love you to." Ruwalk whispered nestling into Alfeegi's aqua hair.

**!& Ok Lemon done !& **

As Ruwalk and Alfeegi where getting over their little escapade, Rath on the other had was having a little trouble getting some action.

"Rune honey, you can get me anytime now!"

Me~ ::blushing:: OMG my very first lemon!

Rath~ ::still upset:: And it wasn't about Rune and I.

Ruwalk~ I am very pleased with it.

Me~ People tell me what you think if you read it. It was my first and I need to know if I should write another one for Rath and Rune. Also anyone that reports this should burn and rot in hell. I gave fair warning in the beginning Author's notes and even marked it. So blah!

Rune~ Well please R&R.

All~ Byes! 

   **   __**


	4. Problem Solved! Kharl!

Disclaimer~ I do not own Dragon Knights! Only people that I do own are Kharla and Liminality.

Me~ Really sorry for the long awaited update!

Rune~ Sure you are. You where just lazy.

Rath~ True.

Me~ Your so mean!

Rune~ Not mean just truth telling.

Me~ Oh yes and in this chap is the long awaited arrival of our fave alchemist Kharl! With a bigger part on Thatz. Also the intro to my characters Kharla and Liminality! Just to warn you the language Lim is speaking in is Japanese for all you people that are going to recognize it.

Thatz~ Finally!

Me~ Yes and I will do a Rath/Rune lemon but that is the last chap! So please don't hurt me!

Rune~ Alfeegi and Ruwalk get to bang in the beginning and we have to wait until the end!

Rath~ I feel rejected here.

Me~ Well you all get to find out why they are waiting for the last chap!

Rune~ I am a conservative person aren't I?

Rath~ Why me?

Me~ Well onto the fic!

Prince to King

Chap 4~ Problem Solved! Kharl!

"Come on please? Just one?" Rath pleaded giving his cutest look.

"No I'm still angry about yesterday." Rune huffed crossing his arms. The current position of our couple was in the main hallway of the rooms' wing. Rath had been begging for a kiss. Rune though was still too angry and flustered from yesterday's information to let him.

"Why not? Please? I know you want to." Rath was on his knees begging.

"I'm sure you can hold off until I am not angry anymore." Rune started to walk away again.

"Actually I can't." Rath wrapped his arms around Rune's waist and stuck two fingers into his mouth.

"Rath stop!" Rune mumbled against the fingers, but to Rath it came out as nothing but sound. He led Rune into one of the guest rooms, pushing him in then locking the door behind himself.

"Rath Illuser you open that door and let me out!" Rune demanded stamping his foot. He looked like a small child throwing a fit, which almost made Rath laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry my little water gem, but you left me with no choice. I'm just going to have to deflower you right here." Rath smiled his yokai coming out.

"Lets-lets not jump that far yet." Rune squeaked backing up towards the bed coincidentally.

"Oh I'm not the one that will be jumping." Rath leapt at Rune bringing them both onto the bed.

"Rath I'm not ready for this just yet." Rune pleaded.

"You sure? I can go all the way right now." Rath nipped at the pale neck as his hands started playing with Rune's waistband.

"I want to try and give you an heir when we do this!" Rune blurted out pulling Rath's hands from their place.

"Sooo that's the reason." Rath smiled idiotically going back to his normal self.

"You…your insufferable Rath Illuser!" Rune screamed beating Rath with his "fist of anger".

^&* Later in the Dining hall *&^

"I'm sorry Rune. I really am!" Rath sniffed wrapping his arms around Rune's shoulders.

"I'm not going to forgive you so easily this time." Rune faced away from Rath sticking his nose up in the air.

"Aww come one, please Rune. I didn't even get my kiss." Rath sighed trying to look depressed.

"You chased me through the castle for a kiss, then you seduced me, say you will deflower me and you joke about it at the end. Why should I let you kiss me?" Rune said dead serious.

"Because I could give you the best feeling through that kiss. So good you would be begging for more." Rath whispered in a husky voice.

"R-Rath!" Rune blushed attempting to push him away.

"Hello!" Alfeegi chirped bouncing in. His aqua hair was a mess, his shirt in disarray and in pants that where not his size.

"Hello Alfeegi." Rune chirped back.

"Aren't those Ruwalk's pants?" Rath said with a sly grin.

"No they're not! I got a new pair yesterday." Alfeegi blushed. That was the last time Ruwalk was going to redress him.

"That's why they're pooling around your feet. Plus wasn't Ruwalk wearing those yesterday?" Rath countered twirling Rune's hair in his hand.

"I hear paperwork calling my name." Alfeegi stuttered running the opposite direction of his office.

"That was a little mean." Rune chided.

"It got us alone again." Rath smiled sweetly.

"I am still not going to let you kiss me." Rune glared.

"Hmm but I am going to be king and you should learn to obey your king." Rath brought Rune up to his feet by his chin. Using his other arm he wrapped it around Rune's waist bringing him closer to his body.

"Rath." Rune growled narrowing his eyes.

"Just one kiss on your delicate lips? Just one that I have always dreamed of giving you." Rath whispered longingly kissing Rune on the cheek. Rune blushed and his body began to lightly tremble.

"Rath." Rune whispered back nuzzling into his neck.

"Please Rune? I've been denied so long. Just one and I'll stop. One pure kiss with no eyes watching." He started kissing Rune's neck as he brought him even closer.  
"Just one." Rune smiled his blue eyes sparkling.

"You won't regret this." Rath moved his hand to the base of Rune's neck and pushed him forward until their lips met. Rune shut his eyes and responded in perfect rhythm with Rath. His hands made their way up Rath's chest then threaded his fingered into the black hair at the base. Rath traced his tongue around the inside of Rune's lips and grazed his smooth teeth. Rune parted said teeth feeling his mates tongue enter his mouth. It was one of the most wonderful feelings Rune had ever felt. Rath's tongue glided around his mouth finding every space. Rune shuddered as Rath's tongue changed it affection onto his own. It traced the outlining; touched tip-to-tip and even leads it out of its own sanctuary into Rath's mouth.  Rath began to chew on Rune's lower lip getting a startled yelp out of the elf.  

"Was it worth it?" Rath kissed Rune's upper lip then leaned his forehead against Rune's.

"It would be worth it again." Rune's eyes where in a daze as his breath came out in puffs.

"See I told you that you would want even more." Rath smiled evilly. 

"Then why are you denying me what I want? You've been bugging to kiss me." Rune got a lustful sparkle in his eyes.

"I could never deny my mate anything." Rath pulled Rune to him going in tongue first.

"Guys we have a mission-ahh! Get a room!" Thatz yelled covering his eyes.

"We do? Where?" Rath asked during his breathing time. Well as much time as Rune would allow him.

"Seems Kharl has decided to pop up again. He's chasing the villagers around."

"Chasing?" Rune asked turning his head.

"Well Garfakcy is but Kharl is watching." Thatz informed uncovering his eyes.

"He's not killing anyone or anything?" Rath asked confused.

"Nope just harmless harassment."

"That's fishy. He's trying to lure us out." Rune voiced.

"Makes sense. Get Rath before the crowning."

"Then only Thatz and I will go. You need to stay safe." Rune started to walk out the door but Rath pulled him back.

"I am going as well. I refuse to have anything happen to you." Rath gave a glare of try me.

"None of the officers will let you." Thatz glared back.

"I am still a dragon Knight. As that I am sworn to protect the Lord and Draqueen." Rath smiled.

"Wish you remembered that on some of our first adventures." Rune sighed.

"But you are almost the lord." Thatz countered.

"Almost, not am. So I can still kick demon ass!"

"Thatz just let him. This may be one of the last times he can do it without having to evade the officers and me. Plus if we don't get going Kharl may start doing damage." Rune pulled Rath out the door with an unhappy Thatz behind them.

"Lord Kharl I don't think they're coming." Garfakcy yawned getting up from the tree stump he was sitting on.

"Oh no they will be here. If I know my son he will come with his blushing bride no less." Kharl smiled.

"You better be right. Kharla will be pissed when she finds out what you are doing." Garfakcy sighed nodding his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made her so temperamental." Kharl thought as he inspected a blade of grass.

"So renkin wizard, we see each other again." Rath announced as the three Dragon Knights appeared at the edge of the forest opening.

"So my son and his bride came." Kharl clapped happily walking up to them.

"I am not your son!"

"How dare you call me a girl!"

"Why don't I get a cool name?!"

"Umm Thatz?"   

"Sorry felt left out."

"The reason I called you out here is to make a proposition."

"Why should I believe you?" Rath glared fondling his bell.

"Because I can help you with your heir problem."

"Why should we trust you and if we did what would you want in return?" Thatz growled.

"No tricks and the payment in return is I can come to the wedding and that Rath-"

"Kharl! There you are!" A very feminine voice yelled.

"Told you." Garfakcy sighed again in a know it all voice.

"Kharla dear I'm over here." Kharl shouted.

"Kharla?" Rath started.

"Dear?" Rune finished. A woman popped out from the trees with a little girl beside her. The woman looked like a female Kharl with chin length straight violet hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a purple tube top, a long purple tattered skirt and brown leather boots. On her right arm was an odd flower like tattoo. The stem was a thorny rose type but the flower was two upwards-curved lines and a star. The whole flower was wrapped around with a ribbon that had glitter falling from it. The girl looked about nine years old with pure silver mid back length hair and jet-black streaks through it. It looked like she had no iris except for when the light hit her eyes correctly iridescence was shown. She was wearing a green tank top with blue cabana pants.

"How dare you sneak off again? You had Liminality and I worried!" She shouted with Liminality shaking her head in agreement.

"Beloved I needed to come. I have something for my sons bride." Kharl sweat dropped smiling nervously.

"I am not his son!" Rath growled.

"I am not a girl!"

"Ohh so where is my son? Come on Lim we're going to meet your brother." Kharla's mood changed dramatically as she scanned the three knights.

"Ani-chan!" Liminality yelled attaching herself to Rath's left leg.    

"Are you really my son?" Kharla said looking Rath dead in the eyes.

"I am not."

"Hai haha!" Lim cried.

"He chooses not to accept it but he is." Kharl spoke.

"What did she say?" Thatz asked pointing to the child on Rath's leg.

"It's yokai." Rath spoke glaring at Kharl.

"Well please come over. There is so much I want to know." Kharla began to push Rath towards their summerhouse.

"Well I'll take Lim out for a bit." Garfakcy walked over and pried Liminality off Rath.

"Garfakcy-chan!" Liminality squeaked as she skipped off beside him as he led her into the forest. The Dragon Knights reluctantly followed them back to the house. They would have been able to just take on Kharl but two was risking it.

"Welcome." Kharl kept the door open as they followed Kharla inside. The castle was clean, contrasting with their messy house. The demon couple led them into the study and invited them to sit down at the large circle table in the middle of the room.

"Well you have fulfilled half the agreement without even knowing it."

"What? Leading us here to kill us?" Thatz snapped.

"I wanted Rath to meet his step mother and sister. Liminality has been so set on finding him and meeting him." The whole table fell silent.

"I'll go and make some tea. Rune would you like to help me? Just to make sure that I don't poison it." Kharla offered. Rune gave Rath a fleeting glance as Rath glared at her.

"How do we know that you won't kill him?" Thatz spoke first.

"If I wanted to kill him then I would have done it in the forest. If I did it now I would have a mess in the kitchen to clean up after." She glared at him.

"I'll go." Rune got up and politely followed her to the kitchen.

"Anyone up for Go?" Kharl asked the two glaring knights.

"I don't know what you would like or what is healthy for you. So you can make your future husband and your friend their tea." She began to pull out jars of different dried plants.

"Why are you being so caring?" Rune questioned not taking his eyes off of her.

"I may not have given birth to Rath like I did with Lim but I still consider him my son. I don't want him to hate me or his sister." She answered pulling out different herbs to make her tea.

"The bowls and spare tea pot are right there." She reached over and tapped the cabinet above his head.

"Thank you." He reached up and pulled out two bowls, one larger then the other and the extra teapot. Using his elfin water, he washed out the bowls and teapot. Then filled the larger bowl with more water.

"Surprised there is no residue." She smiled at Rune's shocked face. Why wouldn't any of it have a demon mark to them? Rune pulled out some Rosemary and Chamomile, hydrated them, cleansed them in the big bowl, dehydrated them then stuck the plants into the smaller bowl. Washing the strainer and grinding stone in the big bowl Rune set to work on making the tea. Taking the three cups Kharla gave him, he washed them in the rest of the water and placed them on a tray.

"Do you have a lemon?" Rune asked as sweetly as possible.

"I'm sorry but the only one we have is dehydrated." Kharla bowed apologetically handing him the lemon.

"I can work with that." Rune took them lemon, doing the same thing with it as he did with the plants. What surprised him was she handed him the knife correctly, point facing her. He cleaned that as well before cutting it into thirds squeezing each one into a cup. Kharla came into the study first handing Kharl his cup before sitting down taking her own. Rune came out next with a tray. He handed Rath his first, then Thatz and walked back to Rath for approval.

"This is really good." Rath smiled.

"Thank you." Rune blushed placing his cup on the table and the tray where Kharla told him to put it, on a pile of books. Rune was about to go and sit in his seat until Rath pulled him into his lap. Rune gave a smile as he sipped his tea. Right now Kharl and Thatz where in a heated round of "The Game of Life".

"Kharla dear this is a very interesting game. . What surprised him was she handed him the knife correctly, point facing her. He cleaned that as well before cutting it into thirds squeezing each one into a cup. Kharla came into the study first handing Kharl his cup before sitting down taking her own. Rune came out next with a tray. He handed Rath his first, then Thatz and walked back to Rath for approval.

"This is really good." Rath smiled.

"Thank you." Rune blushed placing his cup on the table and the tray where Kharla told him to put it, on a pile of books. Rune was about to go and sit in his seat until Rath pulled him into his lap. Rune gave a smile as he sipped his tea. Right now Kharl and Thatz where in a heated round of "The Game of Life".

"Kharla dear this is a very interesting game. You get to play a person through their life and either you win or lose money. But right now I am losing money." Kharl looked carefully at the board.

"That's gambling dear." Kharla groaned.

"You mentioned something about Rune being able to give me an heir." Rath glared holding Rune close.

"Yes I have a potion to make Rune be able to give birth."

"How does it work?" Rune asked, after all this was going to be his body.

"It changes your internal reproduction organs. Makes you take in, not put out."

"Are there any side effects?" Rath asked smoothly.

"No, once he gives birth the potion goes away. And it doesn't get rid of the stuff he already has. So you can suck your pretty elf all you want." Rune blushed to his roots at the comment and Thatz ended up choking on his tea.

"But-"

"But what?" Rath growled.

"The children will be Yokai. Like Liminality, humanoid, but still Yokai."

"There is no way to change it?" Rune asked hopes shattered.

"No and it wouldn't matter. Yokai venom is in your blood and me son is Yokai. So no matter what the children would end up Yokai." Kharl informed. 

"What is the price for this potion?" Thatz asked knowing to well what was going to happen.

"That at least Liminality and Kharla would be able to attend the wedding."

"NO!" Rath shouted.

"Why not? I would like to see my son get married." Kharla said looking hurt.

"First Yokai are not even allowed inside the castle and last thing I need is a riot going on between them and the faeries! It's already bad enough they are not going to accept me because of what I did and who I was created by! I don't need anything else to kindle it."

"Rath please follow me." Kharla got up and walked over to the window. She looked downright pissed. All decided to follow, curiosity getting the better of them all. Kharla pulled back the curtain to show a graveyard filled to the max.

"There are all the Yokai and demons that you have killed that where created by us. I thought of them all as my children and some I even gave birth to. Yet they all end up dead. And here I am welcoming you into my home and being nice even though you have killed my children and your brothers and sisters. And you won't invite Liminality and I to your wedding just because we killed a few faeries." Kharla spoke softly holding back tears. Rune just realized something about her, even though she was a Yokai she was still a mother that did care for her children.

"Faeries may not be as forgiving as you." Thatz spoke up.

"Then please tell me who are the real demons?" Kharl responded.

"You can come but no and I mean no shifty stuff! One wrong move and you are kicked out." Rath growled.

"Thank you. I'm sure Lim will be thrilled as well. Kharla handed Rune the vial and the three left.

Me~ That was the longest chap ever written!

Thatz~ I played a bigger part!

Kharl~ And I was in almost all of it!

Rune~ Wow I was actually in control for the first half of the chapter…then I lost it.

Rath~ I almost beded Rune! Dammit for not succeeding. 

Me~ Don't worry in three chaps is when you and Rune go at it.

Rune~ But that means the end of the fic!

Me~ No one panic! I have a sequel in mind! It would be a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho but I think it is a really good idea to work with so please give me a bit of feedback. Well speaking of feedback I should thank my reviewers!

Love~ Hey you got a really quick update didn't ya? Well escape Icehearts wrath or I am not going to have another reviewer!

Nanashi~ Ahh don't worry about the lemon with Rath and Rune! It shall come. And to answer your question that was my computers fault! I was attempting to get this up and I didn't check on which spelling I choose! Well it is suppose to be prostate. 

Serenity~ Ahh thank you for such great encouragement! Don't worry I shall make you happy with a Rath and Rune!

Noone~ I'm sorry that it wasn't a Rath and Rune! But since Rune strikes me as the type of person that would wait until he was married I made him that way!

JupiterLover~ Ahh yes I am so sorry that they came up first but I will make another Rath/Rune fic sometime in the future! I am trying to get my other fics out so those fans won't kill me! Thanks for the review!

GreenArrow~ Ahh thank you for such praise on my first lemon! I was wondering if it was really bad or not! Thanks for reviewing! 

Kurayami Ryuu~ Ahh here is your Kharl. I am hoping that my characters didn't ruin it for you. And thank you for the comments! And please update your RuwalkxAlfeegi fic! (can't remember the title T-T)

Silvermoonstar-Tenshi~ Ahh thank you and I am going to try and keep my updates quick!

Tenshi208~ Ahh thank you and I will try!

MistressSerenity~ Don't know if you are Serenity or not but thank you for the review and I hope the rating didn't scare you off! Sorry if it did!

IceHeart3000~ Please don't kill love! I need her for a reviewer! Thank you for the review and I hope my lemon didn't scare you off! Really sorry if it did!   


	5. Wedding Preperations

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Knights. So there!

Me- Gya! Really sorry for the lack in updates. My friend needed me for a photo shoot and I didn't think it would take all day yesterday.

Rune- Excuses, excuses

Rath- Then you should have said back off I need to type.

Me- That would be so mean! I could never do that to my friend!

Kharl- Am I going to be in the rest of the fic?

Me- Umm next chap you make a slight appearance but past that no more. In the sequel you are going to play a bigger part.

Kharl- Damn have to wait that long…

Me- Hey! I am a fast writer, just not a fast typer.

Rune- Can we just get onto the fic?

Me- Why didn't you say so in the first place? Onto the fic!

Prince to King

Chap 5- Wedding Preparations

"Rath I am going to kill you!" Alfeegi growled as the Dragon Lord and Kai-Stern held him back.

"Go fuck Ruwalk." Rath growled back as Rune held him in place.

"What in the world convinced you to invite him? Let alone the rest of his family!"

"It was payment for this." Rune held up a small vial filled with a purple liquid.

"What's that?" Kai-Stern asked trying to get a good look at the glass container without letting go of Alfeegi.

"It will allow me to produce an heir for Rath."

"Hu?" Alfeegi stopped his struggle, looking to be in a confused daze.

"Yes but the heir will be Yokai."

"WHAT!" Alfeegi screamed this time.

"It really wouldn't have mattered. Rath is Yokai so the child would have been at least ½ yokai. And I'm guessing the yokai venom flowing through Rune's veins would have made it whole. And if Rath married Cesia the child would have also been full Yokai." Kai-Stern informed Alfeegi.

"And with that the child doesn't have to worry about being a spilt between yokai and faerie." The Lord added in.

"There could have been another way." Alfeegi reasoned.

"Tell us then? The faeries have no such information on this sort of thing and I doubt that you have any information yourselves. If you did then there would have been less of a fight to get Rath and I to marry." Rune glared at Alfeegi; putting the vial back in its safe place.

"Can we please stop arguing about this? What's done is done and there is nothing to stop it. What still needs to be done is the wedding décor." The Lord let Alfeegi go and walked over to his desk.

"You know a lot of guests are not going to like this." Alfeegi brushed Kai-Sterns hand off his shoulder and took his seat. Everyone else did the same fashion.

"Well since Rune and I are making the guest list it shouldn't matter." Rath smiled.

"Who said you could do that!" Alfeegi stuttered.

"We have a right to, after all this is our wedding." Rath narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously we will be inviting all the castle, but anyone outside is our call." Rune added.

"Then we are going to want to see this list." Alfeegi compensated.

"What color decorations are you going to want?" Kai-Stern asked pulling out a giant sketchbook.

" Blue and red." Rath answered not batting an eyelash.

"No whites? Creams?"

"Those are the two colors that I would like. The rest is up to Rune, after all the wedding is for him." Rath smiled.

"I was thinking of a woodland theme. After all most of the outside guests are going to come from the faerie forest and water realm. Greens, browns, blues and creams. The roses can be red." Rune explained.

"That would be nice on the castle grounds. Have a stick archway with Ivy going up the side, green and brown draperies and the tables could look like tall tree stumps." Kai-Stern started to sketch out the ideas.

"Sorry to make this short but Rune and I must leave." Rath stood up, bowed and pulled Rune up to his feet.

"Don't you want to be present for the pictures?" The Lord asked quizzically.

"Track us down in the gardens. Rune and I want to look at the set up." Rath walked out leading Rune by the hand.

"What's the real plan Rath?" Rune asked giving a sigh.

"That is the real reason Rune honey. I want this to be your perfect day." Rath gave a smile opening the pine doors.

"You're also going to be in the wedding. It's a mutual decision." Rune glanced lovingly at Rath as they began to walk stroll through the rose lined paths.

"To me we are already married. So this whole ceremony doesn't matter." Rath put his arm around Rune's shoulders as the traced over the bite mark he left.

"But if your not going to be happy then I am not going to be happy."

"Oh I am going to be happy. I get you all wedding night." Rath began to purr.

"Is claiming me all you ever think about?" Rune let out an exaggerated sigh.

"All the time Rune honey."

Me- I'm sorry that this wasn't an exciting chapter. But next is the wedding, then after that Rath and Rune!

Rune- Damn me and my ways.

Rath- Don't blame yourself for her misdoings.

Me- Those are fighting words…

Rath- No they aren't! Please let Rune and I still have our little go at it!

Me- I have to. The readers will make me redo the fic if I don't.

Rune- And here are the thanks to all the nice people.

Shadow Cat17- Sorry the update took so long and thank for the review.

Jupiterlover- Ahh one of my faithful reviewers! It's ok that the review was late. Look how long it took me to update. Thanks for the review and in 2 chaps the Rath/Rune lemon!

Nanashi- Don't worry the lemon is on the way. So is the sequel. Actually I had the idea for the sequel long before this fic. Thanks for the review!

Noone- You are not lame and thanks for the comment on Rune's personality. He's always given off that feeling of old fashion. Thanks for the review and I am hoping the next update will be faster.

Iceheart3000- That is a good thing that you shall not hurt love. Thanks for the review and that you love my fic.

Kurayami Ryuu- I am so happy that you liked the OC's and Kharl. Don't worry the lemon will be good (I'm hoping) and thanks for the review. Also for the fic title. But you need to work harder to update it.

Tenshi208- I shall try my best to update the next chapter quickly. I really will! Thanks so much for the review.

Me- Now that, that's done. Byes for now!


	6. Wedding!

Disclaimer- Nope I really, really don't own Dragon Knights. If I did then there would be a lot more hot, available, yokai running around Draqueen. Nor do I own Sepia No Hi. That belongs to Card Captor Sakura.

Me- Gya! Sooo sorry for the lack in updates. As you should know my computer crashed and I have finals coming up. This is also the longest chap written for this fic so it took a while for me to actually get all the ideas out.

Rune- This time I can actually say that you were not lazy.

Rath- Do we get a lemon?

Me- Not until the next chap which I shall post as fast as I can! And then after that there is a sequel which I thought of. Which will crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho so please tell me if you want me to write, type and post it up!

Rune- Enough explaining!

Me- Ok! Onto the fic!

Prince to King

Chap 6- Wedding!

The castle was a buzz with much chatter and clatter. Humans, faeries, elves and castle residents were running around like mad trying to get everything perfect. It looked like the whole place was about to burst into a musical number, but Rath would have then burnt them all to a crisp.

"Kai-Stern stop eating the desserts, Lord please get changed, Tetheus…look happier! No that goes outside by the pond and Ruwalk get to my room now!" Alfeegi commanded directing each person with his hands.

"Alfeegi please calm down before you hurt something. The two that should be flipping out are Rath and Rune. After all they are the ones that need to get up in front of everyone and pronounce their undying love to each other." Ruwalk pleaded looking concerned.

"I don't have time. People need to be directed." Alfeegi protested pointing to another thing that was being poorly attended to.

"But I think Rath is doing a find job of it." Ruwalk diverted Alfeegi's attention to Rath, who was not dressed in his wedding attire and also directing people.

"He's not even changed!" Alfeegi fumed.

"Neither are you hon. so lets let the people do their jobs." Ruwalk led Alfeegi away, who but up a bit of a fight. Rune on the other hand was not having as much fun as everyone else. Eight of his female faerie cousins decided to help Rune get ready for the wedding, like he couldn't have done it himself.

"The light blue compliments his eyes." One squeaked, Phila to be exact. She held up the silk shirt to prove her point. Rune, upon threats, was going in elven ceremonial garb.

"But it doesn't go with the crown!" Mip growled pulling Phila away by her mint green hair. Rune sighed as the silver crown was placed on his head.

"Everything goes with silver Mip." Lampsly scoffed flipping her fire red hair over her shoulder showing her silver earrings went with the bright orange dress she was wearing.

"See!" Phila's lavender eyes narrowed boring into Mip's red ones.

"I think the blue would go very nice. After all he is the dragon knight of water." Sisle sighed trying to stop the fight.

"I have to agree with Sisle on this. It fits more." Que squeaked out smiling.

"But the theme here is woods! Greens and browns are the colors we need to work with." Mip glared at each one of them.

"But I need to go in blue. Rath is going in his respective dragons color so I should too." Rune finally got a word in edge wise.

"Plus there are streams in the woods." Phila laughed.

"Hump." Mip stalked out almost hitting Calic and Depra who where walking in with some tea.

"She was proven wrong?" Calic snickered handing Rune his cup.

"By Phila, Que and Sisle no less." Lampsly giggled.

"Can we please get going! I have a wedding to be in, in one hour!" Rune almost sobbed hoping they would stop.

"You guys find a light blue silk shirt, dark blue satin pants and a silver and blue dragon brocade duster. I'm going to put the crown on his head and before any of you complain I get to do it because I am the oldest." Calic ordered and the six left saluted her before running off in pairs to find the desired objects.

"Thanks Calic." Rune sighed handing her the brush.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"Even more then when I accepted being a Dragon Knight."

"You do remember who his creator is. What he did to our people and mostly what Rath did to Draqueen. I don't know if your people will accept you back."

"Rath didn't choose who to be toyed with nor did he choose his creator. Plus I can't go home after this; I am going to be ruler of Draqueen after all." Calic finished looping his hair into the crown before spinning him around to face her.

"Just make sure that you are happy with this. That is all I want out of it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek walking into her own room to get changed.

"Rath get ready!" Alfeegi glared at Rath who was still ordering people around.

"I was just trying to help." Rath sniffed trying to look hurt.

"You were but now you need to get ready. You're marrying Rune in half an hour." Ruwalk hoped that acting sympathetic would convince Rath to get ready.

"Ok thanks!" Rath skipped off humming a tune.

"You're good." Alfeegi said in amazement.

"If you don't always yell then you may get the results that you want." Ruwalk pushed Alfeegi close to him kissing his temple.

-1 hour later-

"Rath stop twitching your foot." Alfeegi whispered kicking Rath in the leg. In hind sight that was a bad move, since Rath was in his black and red ceremonial armor.

"I'm nervous, what would you have me do?" Rath continued to twitch his foot until the crown on the raised altar started to shake. Then he decided to stop.

"Don't worry you'll forget everything once you see Rune coming down the aisle." The Lord whispered giving Rath's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I hope your right. I don't like all these people looking at me." Rath mumbled under his breath. He kept looking around waiting for the queue for Rune to come out. The only thing he found was a death glare from Cesia. That kept his gaze on the door. Just as his nerves were settling down the music started and the doors opened. Rath felt his breath, thought and movement stop as Rune appeared walking down the aisle. He was godly with golden locks waving down his back and a silver crown adorning it. The dusk setting in the background set a soft glow around him. The clothes were a bit to loose for his preference, but Rath reminding himself that he would be seeing Rune nude before the morning came. Rune was going through similar symptoms as he looked upon Rath. His hair was still in the disheveled but with cuteness to it. The armor fit him well like it always did and his cape flowed in the breeze. He looked like the prince charming every girl would imagine and he was all Rune's. Rune blushed madly as he walked up to Rath staring him in the eyes. The whole ceremony went well except when the cleric asked if there was any objection to the pair getting married. Cesia almost had the whole wedding guests jump her.

"Are you willing to give your life for this man?"

"Yes I am." Rune answered almost crying.

"Same for you."

"My life and more." Rath slid his hand down Rune's cheek.

"You are now bonded." The cleric closed the book and walked off the raised platform. Rath pulled Rune into the most forgettable kiss of their lives. The gusts applauded as the pair broke apart and the Dragon Lord placed the crown on Rune's head.

-Reception-

"Congrats Rune!" Phila squealed as she hung from Rune's neck.

"That was so cute." Zephie giggled twirling around in circles.

"Thanks." Rune smiled nervously as all his cousins gathered around him and his husband.

"Rune when did you get so many cousins?" Rath whispered over as Que commented about his hair.

"I would also like to know that as well." Rune whispered back in a sympathetic tone.

"When are you two going to dance? The night is not getting any younger." Sisle teased as she pulled Rune up by the hands, also pulling Phila up.

"Oh am I going to be in this dance?" Phila giggled as she tried to dance with Rune as she hung from his neck.

"No Rath is!" Mip yanked Phila off and Depra pushed Rath into his arms.

"Can I at least get changed out of the armor and into something a bit more dance oriented?" Rath begged giving all the girls a pleading look.

"Then it won't be traditional." Que stomped her foot.

"Yes but I would like to keep me feet in tact." Rune stated.

"Then he is also going in the elven traditional garb. Now come on!" Mip pulled Rath along back to the castle. Rath gave Rune a look of pleading horror but Rune only mouthed his prayer that Rath would survive. Rath, in turn, gave Rune a glare promising that he was going to get back at him later tonight.

"So how long do you think he will last?" Calic asked as she took her seat next to Rune.

"An hour at most, if Phila and Mip can agree on something." It was around twilight when Rath finally made his appearance scowling miserably.

"Rune I hate women." Rath growled interrupting Rune's conversation with a fellow Elf.

"Come out it couldn't have been that bad…" Rune's voice died out when he saw what Mip and Phila did to him. He had on a black leather tank, loose red cotton pants, black leather boots and a form fitting black brocade trench coat with the same silver dragons Rune had embroidered into his own duster.

"We had to make a few adjustments with his outfit. He refused the back silk top." Mip informed Rune glaring at Rath.

"I'm so glad he did." Rune mumbled as he ghosted his fingers over Rath's chest.

"Everyone is still waiting." All eight of the cousins pushed the couple out onto the dance floor. A flood of applause went around and the melody started.

_Sonna__ ni mukuchi ni nattara_

_Waraenaku__ naru ja nai_

_Daremo__ inai kousha aruita_

_Kaze__ ni tobasarenai you ni_

_Mujaki__ ni waratta shashin wa__Iroasete__ iku keredo_

_Soko__ ni wa ima demo kaze ga fuite__Namida__ ga tomaranai_

_(When you withdraw into silence like that_

_You can't laugh, right?_

_The picture of you smiling innocently_

_As you walked through the empty school_

_As if the wind wouldn't let you fly__Is fading,_

_But even now a wind still blows there_

_And the tears won't stop)_

Rath spun Rune around once and the pressed his back to his body.

"You are my most treasured gem in the universe."

"No I'm not." Rune whispered turning his head to hide his blush.

"Why wouldn't you be? You're everything a person would want and I'm the only one who can have you." Rath twirled Rune out before he could make another protest.

_Toorisugita__ hi no ato wa_

_J__oukei__ dake ga zutto nokoru_

_Fuzakeatta__ toki mo surechigatta toki mo_

_Chanto__ kono me de mite okitai_

__

_(What's left behind after days gone by_

_Is always, just a scene._

___The times we played around, the times we crossed each other_

_I want to see them right with my own eyes.)_

Rune clung onto Rath as if he would disappear as the started to just sway to the tune.

"Am I really all that to you?"

"Yes you are my water gem and don't you ever doubt it." Rath leaned down and gave a soft kiss on Rune's lips.

_Mou__ kimi to aenai_

_Onaji__ yume tooku made oikaketa_

_SEPIA no hi itsu made mo_

_Kagayaite __futari no takaramono_

__

_(I can't see you any more_

_We chased the after same dreams into the distance_

_S__epia-colored days - always_

_Shine, as our precious treasure.)_

"You are a dream come true, a perfect dream come true.

" Rath whispered into Rune's ear as he started a trail of kisses down Rune's neck.

"Even when I become old and aged?" Rune teased giggling.

"You are always a dream to me in any form. But my favorite form is you under me, naked, pleading for me to go harder and faster." Rath whispered in a husky tone as one of his hands started to go up Rune's inner thigh. Rune blushed a bright red before stepping on Rath's foot. 

_Yuugure__ eki no HO-MU de_

_Zawameki__ to BERU ga hibiku_

_Chiisaku__ unazuita koe sae todokazu ni_

_Sabishiku__ naru_

__

_(Bells echo noisily_

_At the station platform at twilight_

_I bowed my head a little, my voice couldn't reach you_

_And it made me lonely)_

Rune smiled to himself at his accomplishment as he cuddled closer to his soon to be lover.

"I'll never be lonely with you around."

"I would hope I make you happy enough not to be lonely. After all you are my mate." Rath gave a small bite on Rune's neck causing the poor elf to squeak.

"People are watching Rath!"

_Kotoba__ ni shiyou to omou to_

_Naze__ da kasugu ni kiete shimau_

_Totemo__ taisetsu de kakegaenai mono de_

_Wakatte-iru__ no ni ienai mama_

_(When I think about expressing my feelings,_

_Why do the words suddenly disappear?_

_Even though I realize what's so precious,_

_So irreplaceable, I can't say it.)_

"It was so hard to say I love you to your face. I seemed to be able to say it so many times to my reflection, but every time I faced you I couldn't get out the word hello." Rath gave out a part of his hidden secrets burying his face into Rune's neck.

"The same was for me as well. I wanted to go up to you and kiss away all the problems that you had but I never knew how you would have reacted." Rune sighed petting Rath's hair. He felt honored that Rath would share an intimate feeling with him, knowing how hard it was for Rath to even put emotions in words. 

_Nanika__ wo motomete kokoro no __DOA wo akete_

_Fuan__ ni makesou de miageta sora_

_Kimi__ no mama de ite jibun no chikara wo shinjite_

_Atarashii__ kisetsu wo sagashi ni yukou_

_(Search after something, open the door to your heart._

_The sky you looked up at as you were going to give in to doubts..._

_Stay as you are, believe in your own strength_

_Let's go in search of a new season.)_

"I don't know if I can ever go home now, now that I have married you." Rune looked up into the night sky watching the stars twinkle during their dance.

"You have doubts about your decision?" Rune felt Rath pull him painfully close.

"I would never have any doubts about marrying you. I have never had any regrets about anything I have done with you."

"Even when I got us into all that trouble just because I wanted to hunt down demons before getting here with Nadil's head?"

"I have serious doubts if I was too easy on you and Thatz but I don't regret any of the adventures." 

_Mou__ kimi to aenai_

_Tsugi__ no SUTE-JI e to mukatte iku_

_SEPIA no hi SAYONARA_

_Wasurenai__ yo ookiku te wo futta_

_(I can't see you any more__I'm going on to the next stage_

_S__epia-colored days Sayonara_

_I won't forget how you gave me a big wave goodbye)_

"I never want to leave you, ever. I never want to say goodbye for good." Rath sobbed hiding his face in Rune's neck, preventing the tears from being seen.

"I will never leave you for good. I don't think I could bear that myself." Rune let a tear slide down bringing Rath up for a tender kiss.

_Yuuhi__ no kaze ni osarete_

_Yukkuri__ to densha ga ugokidasu_

_Mata itsuka kono basho e_

_SEPIA no hi natsu e kaette koyou_

_(__Pushed by the evening winds_

_The train slowly begins to move._

_Someday, let's come back again, to this place,__T_

_o sepia-colored days, to summer...)_

__As the last note filtered through the night air applause rang out.

"Now that Rath has been saved from the clutches of his new cousins and danced with his husband, let's eat!" The Dragon Lord gave a clap and caterers came out carrying trays with food.

"Come on, we need to go and eat." Zephie squeaked as she pulled Rath and Rune back to their chairs.

"We'd go a little faster." Rath pulled her up into his arms. "If you walked faster." Rath teased as she squealed in delight. Rune gave a soft smile latching onto his arm.

"And I don't get carried?"

"Oh you'll get carried all right. And after that you'll be carrying two little ones." Rath gave a teasing lick to Rune's ear walking away with a slightly confused Zephie. Rune blushed a bright red, and then realization dawned on him.

"TWO!" Rath snickered hurrying to his chair. He sat down pulling Zephie into his lap as Rune stalked over."I think having twins would be cute.

"Then I hope both are girls. I mean after all we have enough cousins to teach them." Rath paled and Rune flaunted his victory. Zephie looked between the two in confusion. 

"No fair! Zephie gets to eat with them." Que pouted as she climbed into Rune's chair. Rune playfully rolled his eyes as he picked her up, setting her on his lap.

"Yay!" She gave a cry of delight as the food was served. 

"Rath-chan! That was a kawaii dance!" Liminality shouted as she ran up and hugged her older brother.

"Liminality?" Rath asked dazed.

"It was a very cute dance." Kharla said coming up behind her daughter.

"Hello Kharla, Liminality." Rune said politely.

"Zephie and I are going to go back to our seats. Thanks Rune." Que hugged her cousin and dragged off Zephie who had no clue to what was going on.

"Rune-chan!" Liminality jumped from Rath and onto Rune.

"She's speaking common." Rath commented pointing to a seat in which is step mother could sit in.

"Mostly, she was so intent on learning the whole language before the wedding so she could talk with everyone. But there are still a few things that need to be worked out." Kharla sat down brushing off her dress.

"Iie!" Liminality stuck her tongue out trying to prove she could speak common. It wasn't a very good attempt.

"Where's Kharl?" Rath asked looking around.

"He decided not to come. It would have made too much of a commotion."

"Please tell him thank you for the potion." Rune smiled letting Liminality have a chicken wing.

"I will. Did the clan let you use it?"

"They have no say in the situation. I am ruler now."

"Ahh you're using it tonight." Kharla gave a wink and Rune blushed again. He was going to have to get used to these comments.

"What is Rath-chan using on Rune-chan tonight?" Liminality asked so innocent to what was going on just above her ears. Rune went an ever brighter shade, Kharla coughed and Rath was more then willing to tell her.

"Hentai." It was Liminality's turn to go bright red.

"Oni-chan!" Liminality cried ashamed."She asked." Rath grined avoiding Kharla's shocked expression and Rune's blank one.

"What did you tell her?" Rune growled getting that murderous glint in his eyes.

"Hentai."

"What does it mean?" Rune leaned closer pulling Rath in by his shirt collar. Rath then whispered the meaning into Rune's ear making the poor elf go back to red.

"Not the way I would have liked to tell her but it works." Kharla coughed again patting her daughter on the head.

"Echii oni-chan!" Rath fell off his chair, Kharla grinned proudly at her daughter and Rune vowed to get a Common to Yokai dictionary soon. 

"Ruwalk do you ever want to have a family of our own?" Alfeegi mumbled looking upon Liminality running between Rath and Rune.

"Once the Dragon Clan comes up with a way then yes I would." Ruwalk nuzzled into Alfeegi's neck.

"Until then, I am perfectly content." 

Me- Ok that was a really, really, really long chap.

Rath- It was worth the wait! I even got to feel up Rune!

Rune- People were watching Rath! How could you!

Me- Yes upon request I added in a bit of lemon.

Rath- I was called a pervert by my own little sister!

Me- For all you people who want to know what Liminality was saying to Rath e-mail me at StarLightShadowaol.com and I shall tell you.

Rune- I want to know!

Me- Get a Common to Yokai dictionary.

Rune- Evil…

Rath- So when are we getting to the lemon?

Me- Next chap which is the last. And it will come out a lot sooner then this one did. 

Rune- My poor innocent body.

Rath- I get my wish!

Me- And so do the reviewers! And lets thank the ones that have been with us this far!

Sapphire Dragon- Hey thanks for tuning into the story and that you like it so much! Here is a much longer chap for ya and if you are looking forward to it (like everyone else is) the lemon between Rath and Rune! Also thanks for telling me about the thing in chap 4, I shall look at it when I can. I have none of the previous chaps to this fic anymore since my computer crashed.

Shadow Cat17- I hope this chap is long enough for ya! My fingers hurt from typing it all. Thanks for reviewing!

MisstressSerenity- Ahh yes the wedding turned out fine in the end! Thanks so much for the review!

Inu400- Thanks for the review and so happy that you love the story!JupiterLover- Ahh I have listened and put in a small bit of lemon. Sorry if it is not enough but I am going to make the next chap extra lemony. Thanks for the review and sticking with the story.

Iceheart3000- Sorry that I didn't update faster then last time! I really am! ::gives over Rath and Rune plushie with removable clothes:: Please take this as compensation for not updating fast enough. Thanks so much for the review! Though we seemed to have lost Love in the reviews…you didn't do something to her did you?!

Rath- Well please R&R and next time you people get to read about me and Rune having sex!

Rune- People are going to be reading it!

Me- Ummm…

Rath- Hehe…

Rune- Grrrrrr… 


	7. The Long Awaited Night

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Knights! I really wish I did but I don't. One day I will and then, all yaoi fans shall be happy!

Me- Yay! I finally got the time to write this!

Rath- About time! I want to read this soo badly!

Rune- I could have waited for a bit more.

Me- You just don't want to read about losing your innocents do you Rune.

Rune- ::blushing:: I am perfectly fine.

Rath- Sure you are. Lets see how "fine" you are at the end of the chap.

Me- Onto the last chap and the best chap of the fic!

Prince to King

Chap 7- The Long Awaited Night

"Rath put me down! I can walk just fine!" Rune screamed as Rath carried him bridal style to their room.

"Oh you're saying that now. Just wait till morning then you won't be walking for a week." Rath smirked as Rune gave a bright blush.

"You better not go hard on me Rath. I do want to get up the next morning." Rune gave his glare and Rath smiled back.

"I'll do my job just fine. You just make sure that you drink that potion." Rath laid a gentle kiss on his husband's lips kicking open the door.

"Oh nothing romantic set up in the room to impress me?" Rune joked as he looked around the room seeing that nothing was changed or set up.

"I don't need to impress you by going all out in décor. It takes away from the true meaning of tonight." Rath let Rune back to his feet gently pulling the vial out from his pocket.

"What do you think the children will look like? I don't know about Yokai birth." Rune buried his face into Rath's neck hugging him.

"I have heard good and bad things about Yokai births. Some is that the parent dies when giving birth or if something was done wrong in the year that is takes to give birth, the child will die, but it is almost unheard of or just myths to scare people."

"How do you know that they are rare?" Rune tensed up not wanting anything to happen to their child or him.

"If it did happen then there would be a lot less Yokai running around. And I refuse to have you or the child die." Rath gave a comforting kiss on Rune's forehead rubbing his back.

"Then just tell the good things."

"Well I heard it is relatively painless. Especially if that species has the male bear them. Either that or they can take the pain."

"So comforting Rath." Rune smiled against his neck.

"But I don't think we will know what kind of Yokai our child is going to be. If the child is a mix then the species is random."

"But Kharl said it would be humanoid. Just like Lim."

"Ahh but we don't know what kind of humanoid Yokai. It could be a fox, cat, dog, bird or fish Yokai for all we know. Humanoid just means that it looks human with features of the Yokai is takes after."

"Will the people accept that kind of heir?"

"They are going to have to. Cause that is the only heir I am going to accept." Rath pulled out the plug on the vial handing it to Rune.

"You better be right. I am not going to carry something around in me for a year just to have it despised." Rune selectively placed his hand on his stomach.

"Well I will love you and the child no matter what people think." Rath took Rune's hands in his own having the elf drink down the liquid.

"Tastes like cherries." Rune giggled as he felt his body change.

"Not better then you." Rath gave his most sultry smile before tackling Rune onto the bed.   

"Gya!" Rune gave a shout of surprise as he fell onto his back with Rath straddling his waist. Rath looked over Rune's body undressing him in his eyes before taking his lips to his own. Rune instinctively moaned into the kiss as Rath's tongue moved over his lower lip and hands removed his duster. Taking the gasp as the answer Rath plunged into the hot cavern mapping all the slants, curves and dips of the elf's mouth. Rune gave a desperate moan when Rath left his mouth and started to attack his neck with wet kisses and love bites.

"Rath." Rune moaned as he felt all how blood start to rush towards the point between his legs making the lose pants go tight.

"You taste exquisite my gem. Just like calm lake water." He left a rough wet trail with his tongue going up from the base of the neck to his ear lobe. Rune moaned louder pulling Rath from his neck into a mind crushing kiss.

"God you look like a clothed wet dream." Rath muttered to himself looking onto Rune's face. His side locks were matted to his face in a fresh sweat and lips slightly kiss bruised. A faint flush dusted his cheeks as his eyes half lidded darkened by unfulfilled lust.

"Doesn't that contradict itself." Rune giggled brushing the hair out of Rath's eyes.

"I can make it not." Rath smirked deviously as he slid down and started to undo the cord that was holding Rune's pants up. Rune's face went into a full fire engine red blush as his pants were taken in one swipe and his shirt followed in a second. Rath licked his lips taking in the site before him. Sure he spied on Rune from afar, but it did no justice to the naked water god underneath him. Feeling uneasy under his mates stare Rune started to shift around hiding his lower half.

"Could you not stare?" Rune asked in a hush whisper eyes facing away.

"You should be asking how I could not. There is nothing to be ashamed of with your body." With one hand he pulled Rune's face back to his giving a gentle, lasting kiss while his other hand started to pump his shaft. Rune's body began to twitch as he started to give deep moans as never before pleasure wracked his body and mind.

"Faster." Rune growled pushing his hips up to meet Rath's hand.

"I will go faster when I feel like it; you just stay down and enjoy the ride." Rath gave Rune one more kiss before he trailed down taking a rosy nub into his mouth ghosting the tip of his tongue over the peak. A strangled scream was his reward as his pace picked up and tongue started its assault. His thumb rubbed over the satiny skin of the head letting his index finger drift over the underside then moved to the other bud blowing on the hot, wet, trail he left. Rune's breath came out in uneven gasps letting his fingers twine into Rath's hair. Nothing coherent was left to piece together the only sounds he could make where nothing but moans, gasps and mewls of pleasure that drove his life partner to go just a bit faster. His skin was on fire only to be cooled when air was blown on him. Not even his imagination could have come up with the intensity of the feelings that were going through his heart, soul and mind. When Rath finally pulled his mouth and hand away from the all too willing blond he got a deadly growl and a desperate whimper to come back and finish what he started. He left his elf in a tough spot, hard and wanting more.

"Finish what you started." His mind had cleared out enough to think of one complete sentence, and that was about it.

"I am going to, but I have my own need to be helped as well." Curiosity getting the better of him Rune pulled himself up into a sitting position to see a fully naked and erect Rath starting at him. Another blush painted his face as he quickly went back to laying down trying to get the recent image in his mind under control.

"You're not getting away that easily. I gave you a hand job and you are giving me a blow job." Rath pulled Rune back up to a sitting position, finding himself looking directly as Rath's crotch. A nosebleed came as Rune's eyes widened as he tried to push his face away.

"You never finished what you started and I am not going to do anything until you do." Rune challenged only getting his face about 3 inches away before it was pushed back to where it was.

"You better give me one hell of a blow job then." Rath gave a threatening look before he went down to his knees and his hand found its place again.

"That feels so good." Rune moaned as Rath started moving his hand back and forth.

"You better be paying attention. What ever my hand does your mouth and lips better do to me." With his other hand Rath tilted Rune's head down to watch Rath pleasure him. As embarrassed as he was Rune could not find the will power to pull his eyes away from the scene, it was too erotic to turn way from. His hand would tighten his grip as it got to the base and start to loosen as it reached the tip. Each finger probed at the slit making him almost scream out every time.

"Faster please." Rune begged feeling something reach its ultimate peak.

"As you wish love." Rath gave one hard thrust before Rune came all over his hand screaming Rath's name. Rath quickly caught Rune's body as it slumped over in exhaustion and completion.

"That was the best thing I ever felt in my life." Rune said breathless finding come strength to hold himself up.

"You better have some energy left because you are going to go through that again." Rath pushed Rune back onto the bed as he reached over and pulled out some scented oil.

"What's that for?" Rune asked warily having no idea of what was to come.

"Makes entering you easier, unless you like pain." Rath smiled pouring some onto his fingers.

"Anything that makes it hurt less is alright by me." Rune laid his head back letting the scent of light flowers filled the air.

"Then relax and trust me." Rath slipped his fingers into Rune's entrance wiggling it around.

"Rath!" Rune shouted tensing up and the intrusion.

"Relax, it will hurt less. And if I don't stretch you it will hurt even more." Rath started to kiss Rune distracting him and relaxing him enough to get another finger in. Rune gave small purrs of pleasure as the fingers moved around inside of him giving off a new feeling of completion. Soon a third finger was added in and made a small triangular shape stretching out his small hole.

"That hurts!" Rune protested wincing every time he was stretched.

"I know it will, but it will do away. I promise." Rath delved his fingers in farther hitting Rune's spot dead on. Said elf screamed out seeing pure white fireworks go off before his eyes, also making him hard again.

"God Rath…" Rune clutched onto his back and screamed again when Rath deliberately hit that spot.

"Told you." Rath smirked in an all knowing way removing his fingers. Rune protested in groans and pleading mewls. Rath lathered up his erection positioning it before pushing in.

"That really hurts!" Rune bit his lips holding in the pain and Rath rubbed his back hoping to take his mind off of it.

"Breath in and out. And think it would have hurt a lot more if I didn't stretch you." Rath started kissing him as he moved in inch by inch letting Rune adjust to himself. Rune followed Rath's advice as best he could to relax and taking deep breaths when Rath stopped kissing him. Soon Rath was imbedded fully in Rune's natural wet heat.

"Your so warm and tight Rune." Rath moaned letting Rune adjust to the new feeling. Rune was torn between feeling the greatest pleasure and the greatest pain. He felt completed having Rath actually inside him but it hurt like hell to have him in there.

"Rath you better start moving or I'm gonna make you." Rune started to shift around making the pleasure override the pain. Rath gave another one of his trademark grins before he started out in a slowly rhythm letting hid lover get used the new feeling. Rune started out mewling happy that the pain was slowly disappearing but moved to groans of frustration as the building pleasure wasn't building fast enough for him.

"Faster!"

"As you wish." Rath started slamming into the blond elf having him cry out in bliss. Angling correctly, Rath hit Rune's spot again having his body twitch delightfully and screaming out his name. Loving his name being screamed from his only love Rath continued to hit him there finally sending Rune over the edge.

"Rath!" He screamed as he came all over Rath's chest. Rath was brought to his oblivion as Rune's walls clamped down around him spilling his seed deep into the blond. Being spent he fell down next to Rune smiling like a sated cat.

"Rath I can feel it working." Rune purred as he spooned himself against Rath.

"Then all we have to do wait a year to see how many little ones we have." Rath kissed him pulling up the covers. Rune's eyes widened and instantly glared at Rath.

"There better not be more then one."

"Ah one thing I forgot to mention about Yokai births. Rarely is there ever one child born. It is more like 3-6."

"RATH!"

Me- ::smiling like an idiot:: I GOT ONE CHAP FIC DONE! I ACTUALLY DID IT! I GOT A STORY COMPLETED!

Rath- ::hiding in a corner:: That's good Me.

Me- Ok I need feedback from my reviewers! In the beginning of the sequel (which is yet to be written) should I start out with the kids already born or show Rune through the last 3 months where he will be cranky, moody and just funny? It is all up to you people!

Rune- There is more to this!

Me- Yes there is and it is all just to spite you.

Rune- I hate you.

Me- Well that's not nice. You never did anything to you.

Rune- ::blinks:: What?

Me- Well please R&R! Byes!      


End file.
